The Bathtub Incident
by Abstractauthor
Summary: Percy rushes upstairs to find that his daugher, Sophie has controlled the water to splash Annabeth. What Percy thinks and how he acts. Fun Family story. Please read and review! This is only a one shot! Thanks! :


It was a late Sunday afternoon and here I was doing the dishes. Now you may think that I shouldn't be so hard for a son of Poseidon like myself, but you never know, dirty dishes can be very difficult. The actual reason that I didn't like doing the dishes so much was because I had to do them every night. As Annabeth says, "What is the big fuss, you should have them done fast and easy." Oh, well at least it gave me time to think. I used to go down to the beach at Camp Half-Blood to do all my thinking, but now that I can't really be a camper there anymore I spend my good thinking time doing the dishes. Wow, I really have sunk low for someone who defeated the evil titan Coronus. Oh, well I though to myself. Then a funny though or memory popped into my mind. I was a recent one; actually it happened just two days ago and I must have just forgot. It was quite funny and somewhat random, but stuff like this happens all the time. Let me clue you in first.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am 27 years old and am married to the love of my life Annabeth Chase or Jackson now. We live in Long Island, New York with our only daughter, Sophie. Sophia or Sophie as I call her is 4 years old and is one big bucket of fun and trouble. She has Annabeth and my sprit of being independent and rebellious, with those quirky 4-year-old habits. I love her to death, but she is a handful, I will tell you that.

She is small, with blond hair and my bright green eyes. She is very smart for her age, and curios. I love how she is so interested in everything, but Annabeth and I always have to keep and eye on her, always. Well my story starts two days ago or Friday night. I was doing the same thing I am doing know, the dishes, when it happened. I was going over some of the work I had to turn in on Monday, when I heard a scream.

Now over time I have gotten fairly good at hearing screams and this one wasn't Sophie's happy scream. Actually it wasn't Sophie's at all, it was Annabeth's. I didn't even think, but checked if I had riptide my trusty sword and raced up the stars. I ran fast and by fast I mean fast, to where the scream had come from. For some reason I had expected the worst and I could feel my fists tightening and my eye swell up, as I rushed to the noise. As I already guessed, Annabeth's scream came from the bathroom, where I am sure she was giving Sophie a bath. At that very moment I burst open the door and rushed in. "What happened!" I yelled. "Are you all right, is Sophie all right." I said directly toward Annabeth. As soon as I realized the there were no monsters around and that the bathroom was wet everywhere. I seemed confused. It turns out the Sophie had splashed Annabeth or well actually controlled the water to splash her. I turned toward my wife and saw that she was soaking wet and seemed somewhat angry, but shocked too. Then she said, "She defiantly takes after you." I said back to her, "What do you mean." "I am soaking wet Seaweed brain, and my daughter has caused it." Now I was confused. "What?" I said. She started laughing, and then Sophie did too. I was still confused, and had just realized that she called me seaweed brain. Which she hadn't done that in long time. Now it was time to figure out why my family was laughing so hard. "What do you mean?" I said. "Oh, Percy don't you get it, I was splashed by our daughter, someone I love, and you did the same thing to me when we were 12." "Don't you remember?" She exclaimed. Come to think of it, I did remember the time I had splashed Annabeth with water when I fist came to camp half-blood. 'That was different though, it was toilet water for one and two we didn't know that we loved each other back then." I said back to her, pretending to act like here when we were that age. " Ha, ha very funny seaweed brain." She said. " I know isn't it, wisegirl." I said back to her. Then she looked at me, with sort of a happy childish look on her face. Sort of like the one Sophie has on now, but she is playing with her bath toys. "Wow, you haven't called me that in a long time." She mumbled softly. " I know it seems so long, but its always fun to look back on our teenage years, right?" I asked. "Sure, but remember we had basically painful and stressful teen lives, as I think you seem to recall. " Yeah, but it helped me get what I really wanted." " Oh, and what's that." She asked. "To get the girl I loved to marry me." I said. She smiled at me, "Well your in luck Mr. Jackson, Sophie seems to be done with her bath and ready to go to sleep, what will we every do with the rest of our night?" She asked in an innocent tone. "Well Mrs. Jackson, I can think of a few good ideas." I said to her smiling. We laughed together and got Sophie out of the bathtub. Then I took her to her room to get her Pj's on and put her into her bed. I put her to bed tonight because Annabeth was still in her wet clothes. So finally after I had brushed her teeth, and read her a story (The Little mermaid, her favorite), she yawned and feel fast asleep. Then I closed the door and walked into Annabeth and my room. She was already lying in bed, with a book and dry clean clothes. She looked beautiful sitting there, but she always looked beautiful to me. "Hey, I got Sophie to sleep, and actually managed to brush her teeth without problems tonight." I said to her. 'Good, I'm tired and have to get up early for work tomorrow. Do you mind spending the morning with Sophie? I will be back by lunch." She asked me. "No problem." I said. Then I jumped into our bed and put my arm around Annabeth. "So, are you too tired for me tonight or will you be able to find some energy." She laughed and then said, " I have a little bit of energy." Then she closed the gap between us. After we broke apart I smiled at her and laid my head on the pillow and then she turned off the light and cuddled up next to me. I thought to myself and said, "Life right now is just perfect."

As soon as I was done with the dishes and think about Friday nights bathroom incident I went up stars to check on Sophie, who was I as I hoped was sleeping soundly in her bed. Then I went into our room and did the same thing as Friday. A good night kiss, then hit the hay. Then I repeated the same thing I said Friday, "Life right now is just perfect.


End file.
